


Clown(fish)

by sleepissafety



Series: 21st Century Boys/This is the Future [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, So much crack and so few words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepissafety/pseuds/sleepissafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's fault, honestly.</p><p>Or, some random fic involving <i>Finding Nemo</i> and the dangers of Bucky watching children's movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clown(fish)

It’s Steve’s fault, honestly, for choosing the movie. It’s Steve’s fault for being so naïve, for thinking anything animated and Disney would be safe.

 _Of course_ the only person enjoying this whole situation is the one who can lock himself inside a soundproof laboratory and watch it all play out on his A.I.’s live feeds.

It’s been two weeks. 

It feels like two hundred.

“Can you at least let me eat my dinner in peace?” Steve asks exasperatedly right after the waitress delivers their plates. He still doesn’t understand why it’s _his_ duty to get Bucky out of the tower for at least one meal a day so the others have some quiet time just because they happen to be sleeping together.

“But if I don’t keep repeating it, how will we ever find your son?” Bucky retorts, reaching across the table to swipe a curly fry from Steve’s plate.

“Just so you know,” Steve says, lifting the top bun of his burger to add ketchup. “I’m pre-screening _everything_ you watch from now on. _Especially_ if it’s rated G.”

“Buzzkill.” Bucky steals another fry.

“Yeah? Say it again.” Steve frowns. “ _I dare you_.”

“P. Sherman, 42 Wall—”

“I hope you choke on that.”

“Bad Squishy.”

But it’s _not_ Steve’s fault, however, when the Avengers are a man down the next day because Clint’s head has a mysterious midnight encounter with a metal disc…that was _totally not made out of Vibranium_ , the shield was next to his bed while he slept, shut up, Bucky, of course he was sleeping, right next to him, _the entire night_ , so stop insinuating things.

It’s Clint’s fault, honestly, for mentioning the sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> So…right after I finished this I caught a clownfish in New Leaf.
> 
> Which I took as a sign that I should post this.


End file.
